ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
The Gabriel Garza Movie/Credits
Here are the credits for Gingo's 2002 animated film The Gabriel Garza Movie. Opening Credits Universal Pictures presents a Gingo Animation film THE GABRIEL GARZA MOVIE Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Michael Wildshill Produced by David Silverman Executive Producers Geo G. Steve Samono Audel LaRoque Story by Geo G. Screenplay by Geo G. J. David Stem David N. Weiss Based on the Series Created by Geo G. Music by James L. Venable Supervising Producer Haven Alexander Co-Executive Producers Ken Duer Scott Setterberg Howard Schwartz Edited by Rob Carpenter Creative Director Iwao Takamoto Art Director Craig Kellman Production Manager Tony Gennaro Sound Designer Joel Valentine Casting by Jamie Thomason Voice Director Colette Sunderman Cast More coming soon! Visual Development Storyboard Artists Adrian Gonzales Armando Carrillo Rich Chidlaw Mario Piluso Jack Shih Tricia Garcia Floyd Norman Joel Seibel Gary Hall Eduardo Olivares Clayton Morrow Cindy Morrow Art Leonardi Raymie Muzquiz Paul Rudish Storyboard Assistants John Rice Shawna Cha-Gallego Lead Character Designer Gary Hall Character Designers Chris Battle Andy Bialk Craig Kellman Julian Chaney Bob Onorato Zeon Davush Butch Hartman Marc Perry Lauren Faust Shakeh Hagnazarian Lead Location Designer Marek Kochout Location Designers Ty Bosco Dave MacDougall Mac Monks Mike Stapleton Ariel Ferrari Steven Trenbirth Lead Prop Designer Chris Battle Prop Designers Bob Singer Davis Doi Steve Swaja Warwick Gilbert Lance Falk Don Lusk Ken Southworth Jim Stenstrum Phil Ortiz Martin Chatfield Gairden Cooke Salene Weatherwax Visual Development Artists Willie Ito Craig Kellman Iwao Takamoto Animation Animation Directors Joanna Romersa Allen Wilzbach Frank Andrina Assistant Animation Directors Marsh Lamore Karen Peterson Tom Ray Marlene Robinson May Joan Drake Rick Leon Bob Goe Zeon Davush Kunio Shimamura Additional Character Animators Lauren Faust Dave Kupczyk Layout Character Layout Supervisor Lauren Faust Prop Layout Supervisor Dan Krall Layout Artists Carrie Buell Mark ColAngelo Cathlin Hidalgo-Polvani Dave Kupczyk Lane Lueras Craig McCracken Dexter Smith Clean-up and Inbetween Clean-up Animators Jeff Albrecht John Fang Dana Jo Granger Antonella Russo Inbetween Animator Keith Baxter Background Background Supervisor Beverley McNamara Background Designers Phil Hayes Bruce Berkey Gerald Forton Joseph Holt Fredrick J. Gardner IV Paul Stec Narina Solokova Justin K. Thompson Jim Worthy Dan Krall Background Layout Artists Ted Blackman Louis Police Paul Stec Justin K. Thompson Lead Background Painter Christopher Roszak Background Painters Martin Ansolabehere Timothy Barnes Kit Boyce Seonna Hong Sue Mondt Bonnie Callahan Joe Binggeli Sy Thomas Jerry Liew Andrew Phillipson Paul Pattie Ken Wright Special Effects Animation Special Effects Animation Supervisor Henry Neville Special Effects Animators Ty Bosco Alexs Stadermann Mac Monks Marek Kochout Ryan O'Laughlin Dave MacDougall Assistant Special Effects Animators Michael Gagne Dave Bossert Jeff Howard Kevin O'Neil Digital Production Color Stylists Suzette Darling Sharon M. Dabek Harry Nickelson Cathy O'Leary Alexander Animatic Operator Fred Radtke Layout Checker Robin Police Animation Checkers Jan Browning Susan Burke Digital Ink and Paint Supervisor Allison Leopold Digital Ink and Paint Artists Kimberly Conte Audrey Covello Etsuko Fujioka Lori Hanson Christine Kingsland Meling Pabian Joanne Plein Nelda Ridley Lydia Swayne Patricia Torocsik Xerography Star Wirth Martin Crossley Richard Wilson Production Production Coordinators Nancy Goree Tammy List Kathy Moore Production Assistants Craig Lewis Alina Phelan Ian Wasseluk Production Accountant Joanne Halcon Talent Coordinators Karie Gima Pham Sharra Gage Overseas Production Overseas Layout Supervisor Bill Perkins Overseas Animation Supervisor Chris Cuddington Overseas Production Supervisor JoEllyn Marlow Wang Film Productions/Cuckoo's Nest Crew Overseas Animation Production by Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. Cuckoo's Nest Studio Executive Producer James Wang Overseas Supervisor Jim Miko Production Supervisor Steve Chen Supervising Director Bunis Yang Layout Supervisors Hippo Sun Rachel Pong Chenny Chen Sam Lin Wel Hsieh Lin Yang Assistant Animation Supervisors Winnie Wel Mars Lu Archer Lay Andrew Sheih Lia Yang Archer Lai Background Supervisor Vincent Liu Digital Production Supervisors Anny Wang Peter Lou Animation Production Managers Danny Yeh Gin Liu Animation Director Ivan Hu Animators Vanesa Deng Ike Tzeng Andrew Sheih Lyndon Chiang Lisa Chang Jessie Hsiung Tasso Lee Fred Juang Pahny Wang Orma Hwang Beethoven Chen Ken Lai Fey Chen Betty Wang Harold Tzeng Alice Ho Sparky Chen Marian Lin John Chu Rita Liao Poo Liao May Chen Fran Tsai Emma Chen Martin Lu Stan Ma Show Chen Orson Yuan Trista Chen Leei Yang Ann Tsa Hurley Ho Elton Li Lily Lin Kiang Fang Maya Wang Sandy Lin Yang Chin Lan Lin Birdy Lai Ready Chang Lion Lee Ed Tseng Walt Wang Julie Hseih Tiger Yang Helen Chen Austin Yeh Ted Lin Livia Chiang Mag Lo Rella Fu Ching Lu Budy Sun Hung Yu Wis Shih Lonnie Lu Amy Wang Nick Hwang Long Lin Frank Fan Winnie Chen Ivy Yeh Shyang Chow Richard Chiang Jeanny Wu Solo Lee Tree Chen Josephine Liao Bee Sung Sally Yeh Chen Chang Joanna Hwang Clean-up Artists Maggie Liao Belle Lu Aeryl Hsiao Luly Chang Jane Hwang Joy Chow April Wang Yea Huey Windy Wu Inbetween Artists Duck Ma Lee Lai Witch Lo Oliver Liang Hu Lin Jamie Lee Jo King Frankly Fu Anthony Chen Penny Lee Wade Wang Seven Chen Mary Hwang Ching Chin Simon Lin Gina Fang Jill Lin Chao-Kuo Wang Mei-Chuan Yen Muran Chen Carol Wang Sugar Li Daniel Lin Jack Lee I-Chin Chau Wu Lion Ken Ho Jane Huang Effects Animator Peter Wang Animation Checkers Mary Ma Sugar Wo Background Artists Joy Chang Rachel Chen Linan Hwang May Lin Gerald Sun Polo Shin Ariel Chang Amigo Lo Anny Lu Gakamatsu Lee Camera Operators Kent Lin Dana Fang Joy Yu Saerom Animation Crew Additional Animation by Saerom Animation Overseas Supervisor Jonathon Goley Digital Production Director Choi Ki-Chul Digital Film Recordist Kim Kwon-Dong Production General Manager Lee Joon Soo Assistant Production Manager Joo Yong-Kyu Production Coordinator Han Kab-Hee International Relations Manager Sara Han-Williams Translator Minjeong Chae Animation Animation Directors Han Bong-Hee Kim Eul-Sung Layout Artists Ahn Sang-Ryul Lee Jong-Sun Kim Dong-Suk Kim Wol-Sung Kim Seong-Jik Kim Soo-Jeong Key Animators Kim Jung-Ho Lee Eun-Young Han Won-Hee Park Hyun-Kyung Ham Ok-Ki Kim Sang-Hee Woo Sun-Young Lee Mi-Jeong Jung Jin-Ok Ahn Jung-Ah Woo Young Mi Park Soon-Bok Baek Seong-Hoon Ho Jin-Young Lee Yoon-Hee Hong Mi-Young Kim Mi-Young Cho Jae-Chul Kim Hyo-Ni Chief Animation Assistants Kim Nyung-Ja Seo Joo-Hyun Animation Assistants Bang Dae-Hyuk Chae Sook-Ja Kim Mi-Hyang Kim Yean-Hee You Mi-Young Kim Mi-Jin Hwang Jung-Sook Jang Moon-Hee Park Hye-Ran Min Bong-Soon Kim Young-A Kim Sun-Mae Jang Won-Young Nam Ki-Yung Kwon Eun-Ju Yang Ki-Ok Ko Soo-Kyung Lee Kyung-Hee Lee Eun-Ha Lee Youn-Jung Choi Ji-Young Song Jin-Up Lee Moon-Ki Bae Kyung-Mi Um Wha-Ran Kim Sung-Sook An Ji-Young Animation Retakes Lee Byung-Sun Checking Model Checkers Lee Kyung-Wha Shin Yun-Soo Final Checkers Park Tae-Soo Park Mi-Young Scanning Chief Scanner Jang Kyung-Sook Animation Scanners Park Eun-Mi Kim Mi-Kyung Park Sang-Won Background Scanners Cho Sun-A Kim Jong-Soon Coloring Chief Colorist Jang Kyung-Sook Colorists Jung Ui-Young Kim Mi-La Lee Yun-Sook Nam Seong-Hee Choi Young-Sook Min-Mi Ok Jung In-Sook Cho Young-Mi Moon Mi-Young Park Sun-Hee No Kyung-Ok Kim Mi-Kyung Hong Young-Sook Compositing Compositing Chief Eun Mi-Ja Compositors Park Mi-Sun Park Sung-Chul Lee Joo-Sung Cambridge Animation Systems Crew Digital Paint and Compositing Services by Cambridge Animation Systems Digital Paint and Compositing Supervisor Tom Carrigan Digital Ink and Paint Artists Jenny North Phil Oakes Gary Page Melanie Telford Digital Compositors Dan Forster Phillip Pepper Post Production Post Production Supervisor Tom Gleason Track Readers Fred Salinas Denise Whitfield Technical Advisor Antonio Gonella Dialogue Editor Jim Hearn Post Production Coordinator Alicia Parkinson Recording Engineer Robert Serda Post Production Sound Services by Hacienda Post (Horta Editorial & Sound) Sound Supervisors Timothy J. Borquez, M.P.S.E William B. Griggs, M.P.S.E Sound Editors Jeffrey Hutchins Mark Howlett Eric Freeman Dan Cubert Matt Brown Tom Syslo Roy Braverman Daisuke Sawa Foley Artists Joan Rowe Darrin Mann Re-Recording Mixers Timothy J. Borquez Daisuke Sawa Tom Syslo Sound Re-Recordist Allen Hurd Sound Effects Editorial and Design Twenty-First Century Entertainment Sound Effects Supervisor Joel Valentine Sound Effects Editors Frank Long Kevin Siamis Foley Artists Debra Mason Jonathan McPherson Foley Recordist Steve Worley Negative Cutter William DeBoer Jr. Color Timers Ed Weyer Ron Sanders Music Music Orchestrated and Conducted by Dell Hake Additional Orchestrations by James L. Venable Music Contractor Sandy DeCrescent Music Preparation JoAnn Kane Music Service Mark Graham Music Pre-Mixers James L. Venable Joe Privitelli Studio Assistant Matt McKenna Score Recorded by Dennis Sands Score Mixed by Brian Dixon Score Recorded and Mixed at Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M Music Editor Joe Privitelli Music Supervisor Bodie Chandler Songs Coming soon! Special Thanks Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits No. 42792 © 2002 Universal Studios/Gingo Animation All Rights Reserved. Animated Universal Studios Logo © 1997 Universal Studios Universal Studios and Gingo Animation are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Created and Produced at Gingo Animation North Hollywood, California Category:Credits Category:The Gabriel Garza Movie